Dwayne Onyx
The Rock Those rocks that you see on the ground outside, doing absolutely nothing. You know what they are? No they aren't actually living, special, or important at all, but they are related to Dwayne in some form or fashion. This is because Dwayne is a rock. Not just a rock, the rock. Ribingu Iwa to be exact. History In an alternative universe before this one was created, Dwayne had a happy life. He lived in a gigantic garden beside an old house owned by an elderly couple and three grown sons of theirs. After being turned down by many women and assumed to be the hopeless romantic, one girl saw him as a rocking man and accepted his love. Dwayne would serenade her with his guitar, playing love songs with the genre of rock mixed in with it. Soon this little chance she was giving him became romance. Her name was Roxie and she made him rock hard whenever she flew by him. In the same year as they met, he decided it was already time to propose. It was around Christmas time and he was going to propose underneath the dying tomato plants in the garden. He brought out the snail shell ring and hopped up and down in front of her with his proposal. She denied him and before she was able to explain, he ran away in despair. There was Dwayne, sitting in front of a large puddle about to commit suicide. He would go through erosion and die. Dwayne flew into the puddle and rested at the bottom, just waiting. It was scary down there and Dwayne was starting to think that he couldn't do it. If he were able to produce tears, he would cry... underwater. Out of nowhere, Roxie flew in and scooped him up from the puddle, flying out and placing him in front of her. She explained that it was too early for her to get married, but if he waited a little while longer it could happen. Ten years later they were happily married in an old gardening pot with two sons named Peter and Park. Nothing felt wrong about this marriage whatsoever, it was perfect. They had already been married for eight years now and everything was running so smoothly. Dwayne worked as a professional wrestler and a rockstar, he was extremely famous. Dwayne also knew that this made Roxie love him even more. Two years later, his career was not going so well anymore. He lost the championship that everyone was counting on him for and then everyone threw objects on stage when he played his guitar due to his loss. He.. was still fine. He.. was still happy. Dwayne came home with a relaxed sigh, happy to be home. His kids were watching TV with a comedian telling rock-rock jokes, laughing adorably. Dwayne was relieved that they felt fine with him, because they welcomed him in happily. Dwayne walked upstairs, that's where his bedroom was. He was ready to change and say hello to his wife that was probably in the kitchen. Dwayne loved his wife, it was the best thing about his life. He opened the door to their bedroom and his mood was then changed forever. There was another manly rock in bed with Roxie. He couldn't believe his non-visible eyes. She was having an affair and he caught them in the dirty action. Dwayne didn't say a word, it was done, everything was done. He flew out of his house, not even telling his children goodbye. He wouldn't do this if he even looked at them. Dwayne flew to the nearest construction site and sat on a road that was in progress. The brave rock turned all vision off, that's what he'd have to do, or he'd snap out of this performance. Wait.. Performance? No. This is real. The ground shook and he rumbled with it. Dwayne could hear tiny pieces of concrete bobbing along with him. They were technically rocks, yes? Rock-like? Well they were about to meet the same fate as he. He also heard an engine that hurt his ears greatly, but that didn't matter. That was not the cost of all this. The cost.. What was the cost? Really what is it? The engine and rumbling was in unison, yes it was one object making all this commotion and it was getting closer and closer. Oh what was it! Dwayne quickly opened his eyes, no it can't be true! It's time to leave it's time to find the truth! All he saw was the blackness of the steamrollers wheel as soon as he had made his decision to go. But it was too late as everything went into cold-nothingness. The cost..? Well.. the cost was his life. Personality Dwayne is a flirtatious rock. People always see him flirting with any type of rock that's near him, but only if it's a female. He'll sometimes flirt with humanoids since that's his style to just simply flirt. He believes that he is the most attractive rock in the world... like any of the other rocks, for the fact that he is a rock. Most rocks are not as prideful as he is, but since he is the last of his actual living rock kind, he makes it seem like they're all the same. He flirts like a gentleman, but speaks pervertedly behind their back. It's the perfect way, he believes. Dwayne operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Rock" and has a strong sense of defense over it. If you help his ego, you will become his best friend (and he'll probably annoy the crap out of you.) If you make him stop going on about his rocky ways, he'll most likely get angered and have a disliking for you; especially if it's because you dislike rocks. Dwayne will assume if you like or dislike rocks right away if you don't make your answer clear to him at first, and it's hard for him to change his mind once it's thought out. The rock is actually interested with other beings besides rocks and usually like to hear what they have to say. One reason is indeed to put a little rock in their life, but he actually does get along well with other races. He enjoys talking to people and hearing himself talk, but it's a balance of both at times. Dwayne is a very optimistic and social person, changing fast if he's irritated. It's easy to make the rock angry since he's pretty over dramatic, swearing that you're racist against rocks for being a little sarcastic to him that one time... He'll go as far as to injure someone if he's not calmed down, but he won't kill unless they really did something wrong. (Depends on what he thinks of wrong is. He has killed a few people. He also has moments of acting like a complete terrorist. Appearance Dwayne wears a silver chain around his rocky bod, plus a red hat that he refers to as: "The pimp hat." He also has an apparent invisible pocket behind him that would be assumed to be worn by all Ribingu iwas. The pocket seems to have as much logic as one in RPG games, carrying huge items and then pulling them from his back out of nowhere. There is always a pack of cigars in there to smoke. Plot WIP Abilities Dwayne has the power to control gravity around him, this allows him to fly. He can not be able to be held down to fall and could basically fly anyone that grabs onto him. This is his form of transportation since he actually can't move on ground. It also works as a shield for some forms of mass. Immunities: Weight and the force of gravity pulling him down. He can stop fast forces of mass coming towards him if he is in the air, but it does not count if the mass is an actual person or element. The mass just bounces off of him. When it repels objects, it does cause pain to Dwayne, but it won't lead to his death. He may call it quits if he cannot take it. (Because he's a rock, he sometimes wants to just sit and relax on ground) Restrictions: He is unable to fly out of the planet since his power only tweaks with the gravity of the planet, instead of depleting it. Quotes * "If no one wins a fight in an hour, I get the win." - Dwayne said as he had just finished setting up bombs around all the players. Trivia * He knows sign language Gallery Dwayne purple pimp hat.jpeg|An alternate hat for Dwayne that he keeps in his pocket. Dwayne.png|Dwayne in the nude Category:Rock (Ribingu Iwa) Category:Player Category:Characters